Backup
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: They dance around each other, pull each other close and then pull away. What will happen if she needs backup?


_**Just** **a little something that popped into my mind. What even surprised me is that it´s not even that fluffy!**_

**_Enjoy ;)_**

**

* * *

****Backup**

7 years, 4 months and 8 days. Yes, she had kept count. That's how long it had been since she told him she had to leave. 7 years, 4 months and 8 days. That's how long it had been since their last kiss. With the time difference, she couldn't be sure how many hours it had been

She could still feel it. She only had to close her eyes and she could already feel his lips on hers, his fingers entwined with hers, and his other hand slowly moving down her spine, exploring every curve, sending shivers through her entire body.

It had only been three hours since she last saw him. three hours since their last argument. It had become some kind of habit. He would storm in to her office and argue with her about something she had or hadn't done. Today hadn't been any different. It was like a dance they did. Sometimes, they were dancing closely together, body against body. Other times, they pushed each other away. Placing the same distance between them like they had done today.

She picked up the phone, and called Cynthia. She asked her to pick up some Chinese food. The same order as the last time.

Another habit. After every fight one of them would order food. It wasn't a real apology, both were too stubborn to do that, it was the next best thing. And it worked for them.

Tonight was her turn.

Half an hour later, Cynthia bought the food in.

"Thank you Cynthia, did you order some for yourself too?'

" No I have other plans for tonight." The smile on her face betrayed what she had planned for that night.

"Why don't you go home, and get ready for your date." Jenny smiled at her assistant "Have fun".

Cynthia smiled back and walked off. "Thank you Director."

Just when Jenny was about to call Jethro up her office the door opened and Gibbs entered.

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Nevermind."

They talked about their last case while they were eating. Ignoring the big elephant in the room, they kept the conversation light, on safe topics. The ringing of Jenny's phone interrupted their conversation.

"Shepard."

"What? Where?"

"I'll take care of this myself, keep your position until I get there." She ended the call and stood up.

"I have to go, one of the suspects in my operation was seen talking to someone in a jazz club downtown."

"You're not going alone." He still didn't like the fact she ran operations besides her usual work. It made it more difficult for him to keep an eye on her, to keep her safe. Luckily, most of the time, she would tell him about her plans. And he was always prepared to be her backup.

" It's not like I'm going to be in any danger. Besides, I have my weapon."

"I'm coming with you." She looked at him, the look in his eyes was one of determination. The last time he had that look they had argued for an hour. She didn't have the time to change his mind. They had to get moving, right now.

"Fine."

Jenny walked out of her office, with Gibbs on her heels. They quickly drove home to their houses to change into something more appropriate and agreed to meet up at the club in twenty minutes.

* * *

The second he walked into the club and scanned his surroundings. There was a small dance floor and a few couples dancing on it. There were a few tables and booths, he stopped his gaze when he saw a man talking to a woman with red hair. A woman with very familiar red hair. 

The woman smiled up at the man. He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. He knew that smile. It was the fake smile she always used while talking to people she thought were boring or to men who were trying to hit on her while she clearly wasn't interested.

A small jealous spark shot through his spine. He could tell from her smile she wasn't interested but there was still a part of a green eyed monster inside him that wanted to interrupt the two of them.

He saw the hand of the dark haired man on her arm. That was all it took for the monster to come out. Later, he would never admit that it was jealousy that drew him back to the table. He'd just say it was for her own protection. Either way, he walked over to their booth. Putting his hand on her shoulder as an act of possessiveness. He knew she hated it when he did things like that. Always had. But at least it worked. The man left after he got treated on a Gibbs' stare.

Gibbs sat down across from her. She still hadn't said a thing. But the fake smile on her face had changed into an annoyed look.

"I could've gotten rid of him myself Jethro."

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to let him keep his ability to walk for now."

Jenny glared at him and he quickly changed the subject, just for once he didn't feel like bantering with her.

"So who are we looking for?"

" Kathleen Master. She is an assassin used by many high profile crime lords. Apparently she is the only one who can kill someone without leaving hardly any evidence. No one could ever find evidence against her."

"Why are we following her here?"

"She is supposed to carry out her mission here."

Jethro looked a bit confused. "So we're here to watch her kill someone?"

"of course not. We'll bust her before she fires the shot and after we've taken her in we'll try to get more evidence for the other cases linked to her."

" Right. Do you have any idea how long we'll have to wait?"

"I have no idea." Then a waiter approached them to take their order and their conversation was cut short. He didn't even have time to ask why NCIS was taking care of this. Both ordered a glass of bourbon, just like they used to. And installed themselves for a night of observation, and maybe even intervention.

* * *

Two and a half hour later, they were still in the jazz club and nothing had happened. Kathleen was still at her table and she hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. 

Jenny and Jethro had kept their attention focused on her the entire night without being obvious. But Jenny's patience had almost run out. Her attention was slipping. She was humming along with the tune. Jetho noticed it. He was glad at least someone was having a good time. He finished his bourbon as he saw Kathleen being approached by a man. He offered her to dance. With a little quick thinking he knew it would be better if they could listen in to their conversation.

A hand appeared in front of her face. Surprised she looked up, following the arm attached to it. It was Jethro. She didn't know what to do. He grabbed her hand and didn't give her the time to reply and he lead her to the dance floor.

Together they swayed along with the tune. Dancing came naturally to them. Physically and mentally.

"Why are we dancing?"

"Well Jen, while you were daydreaming your target met someone and I thought it would be a better idea to stay close to them."

"Really? Where is she?"

Jenny tried to look around without being obvious. Gibbs came up with a better idea. He spinned her around, giving her the opportunity to look at the other couples on the dance floor. She spotted Kathleen immediately, she was in the arms of a blond haired man. A very handsome man. Their heads close together, no one would ever suspect they were plotting an assassination there.

She continued to dance with Jethro. Falling into the familiar steps easily. Both enjoying the time they spent this close together without an argument. Their eternal dance had pulled them closer together again.

It was not like you read in love stories. There was nothing that made them forget about the other couples on the floor next to them. Nothing that made them believe they were the only ones in the room. They were painfully aware of the fact they had an audience and aware of the fact the last notes of the song had sounded through the club.

They saw Kathleen and the blond haired man leave. Jenny and Jethro gathered their things and paid their bill. Getting ready to follow her.

Outside they ran into a familiar face.

"Greg, I thought we'd change guards every three hours."

"Well, I'm five minutes early, that's not a problem isn't it?"

Jenny shook her head. "No not a problem at all." Greg said goodnight and followed the other couple down the street. Jenny and Jethro watched him as he walked off.

"Come on Jen, I'll drive you home."

* * *

The drive was shorter than she remembered. They pulled in to her driveway only ten minutes after they left the club. They got out of the car and walked toward her door. 

"How very gentlemanly of you Jethro, but you don't have to walk me to my door."

He didn't reply to her comment. Instead he smiled and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you for the dance Jen."

And with that, he walked back to his car. Her hand went towards the spot he just kissed. While she watched him driving out of her driveway she whispered.

"No problem, it's what we do best."


End file.
